


Take My Virgin Sacrifice

by whatyouthoughtyousaw



Series: Incubus Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of religion, Mutual Pining, Smut, incubus au, use of ouija board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyouthoughtyousaw/pseuds/whatyouthoughtyousaw
Summary: When incubus Kyungsoo is summoned by some humans playing with a Ouija board, he forms an unusual obsession with Jongin, the son of religious parents who is having depressing dreams.





	Take My Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2017 For Kadi Only fic exchange
> 
> **** You can find me for any questions/comments about my fics at my new tumblr page:[wytys.tumblr.com](https://wytys.tumblr.com/) **

Kyungsoo heard his door open and held back a sigh. He didn’t even need to look over to know who it was. By now, this was a routine he couldn’t escape from.

“Kyungsoo, come to the human realm with us tonight! We’re going to go find ourselves a little adventure, if you know what I mean.” His best friend Baekhyun called too loudly in the small space, voice full of mischief.

Kyungsoo rolled over to face his friends. Baekhyun looked hopeful that Kyungsoo would agree, just like he was every time him and Chanyeol came to invite him along. He shook his head, avoiding eye contact. “No, thank you. I fed a few days ago.” 

“Kyungsoo, you’re an _incubus_ for crying out loud. Pleasure is literally what we live on, yet you always look like you found out your pet died whenever we try and get you to join us.” Chanyeol commented, giving Kyungsoo’s sprawled out figure a disapproving look.

Kyungsoo had heard this lecture time and time again, but he had long stopped caring what his friends thought. Kyungsoo couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be excited to feed, it had been too long since he felt anything other than resigned about the whole process.

Baekhyun sighed, realizing there wasn’t anything else he could do to make Kyungsoo come along. “Nothing is ever going to change if you don’t try new things, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to say anything in reply as his friends left. He knew Baekhyun was probably right, but he was content with his life the way it was.

 

Later that night as Kyungsoo was trying to fall asleep, Baekhyun burst into his room with a literal bang as the door slammed into the wall.

“Baek, what the –“ Kyungsoo began, sitting up with a start. 

His friend grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him out of his bed. “Kyungsoo, there is a call for an incubus that got directed here and you should totally go!”

Kyungsoo tried to resist, but Baekhyun’s grip was too strong. “I want to sleep, Baek, you or Chanyeol could –“ 

“NO!” Baekhyun shouted, pulling him out of his room. “Do this for me and I’ll leave you alone about coming out with us, okay? I have a good feeling about this call!”

The promise of Baekhyun leaving him alone was enough to get Kyungsoo to consider going, but a call? “Who even calls for an incubus anymore? It’s probably just some stupid teenagers, I really don’t think it’s worth it.”

Baekhyun didn’t relent, pulling him towards their portal. “Check it out anyway, Soo. I am not budging on this.”

Kyungsoo sighed, feeling tired all the way to his bones. “If I go check it out, you’ll leave me alone about going out with you?”

Baekhyun nodded vigorously, letting go of Kyungsoo’s arm to push on the middle of his back instead. “Yes, just hurry before the call gets directed somewhere else!”

Kyungsoo sighed one last time before letting his friend shove him into the black hole that was their portal to the human realm. Instead of the regular weightless feeling he normally experienced traveling between realms, Kyungsoo could feel a pull in his stomach, signifying the call was still in effect. Calls used to be much more common when Kyungsoo was younger, but with the advancement of human technology and science, fewer and fewer humans believed in demons at all let alone the existence of an incubus like himself.

As a room materialized around him, Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised to see three human figures sitting on the floor, candle light flickering as they hovered above a Ouija board. He was a little surprised to see all of the figures were male, however. He guessed that if they were looking for sex, they must not know the difference between asking for an incubus or a succubus. 

“Do you think I should ask again?” One of the boys asked in a low voice, sounding disappointed there was no response.

“N-no, don’t.” the boy with his back to Kyungsoo stuttered out. 

The first boy laughed. “Are you scared, Jongin?”

“Don’t tease him, you know he believes in this stuff.” The third boy said quietly. “Try asking if anything is here again, though. Maybe we’ll get something.”

The first boy took a deep breath before closing his eyes. “Are there any spirits here with us?” He asked in a grand voice. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but scoff at that. Humans could be so dumb. Deciding to make his trip at least worth his time, Kyungsoo bent down near one of the candles, blowing it out with a little wisp of air.

“Oh, my god! The candle!” the third boy yelled, pointing.

“Guys, I want to stop.” the boy called Jongin said, sounding close to tears. “This is dangerous.”

“Fingers on the planchette! We can’t just stop, we need to say goodbye to close the session anyway, remember, Jongin?” Kyungsoo watched them all put trembling fingers on the little triangle on the board. “Is there someone with us?” 

Kyungsoo sat next the boy, pushing the little triangle to the ‘yes’ near the bottom. “Oh my god, oh my god, who is moving it?” The third boy asked in a high panicked voice. “Luhan, you’re trying to freak us out, right?”

“I swear it isn’t me, Sehun!” the boy next to Kyungsoo said in a breathy voice. “Jongin?”

Kyungsoo looked over at the boy who he couldn’t see before – the one they called Jongin – and couldn’t stop a tiny gasp from escaping his lips as he felt something in his lower gut flip. The boy was obviously terrified, but that didn’t stop Kyungsoo from being mesmerized by the expressive dark chocolate eyes, blown wide staring at the planchette Kyungsoo had just moved. The boy’s tan skin glowed in the candlelight, radiating a warmth of its own and _damn_ , those plush pink lips… He felt a stab of want as the boy pulled his lower lip between his teeth, shaking his head no.  
“Do you think we actually called an incubus here?” the boy called Sehun whispered, voice trembling as much as his hands.

Kyungsoo tore his eyes away from the boy called Jongin, his stomach still flipping uncomfortably. He pushed the planchette slowly away and back to ‘yes’.

The boy called Luhan let out a surprised huff of air. “I really can’t believe this.”

There was a sniffle that captured Kyungsoo’s attention, eyes flicking back up to Jongin. Those beautiful eyes that were causing havoc in his body were now full of tears. “I’m scared.” The boy whispered, deep voice cracking on the last word. It made Kyungsoo feel incredibly guilty, he didn’t want this boy to be scared.

D. O. N. T. B. E. S. C. A. R. E. D. Kyungsoo spelled out with the triangle, the humans whispering out each letter as he went.

“It says not to be scared, holy shit.” 

“Why not?”

W. O. N. T. H. U. R. T. Y. O. U.

“It won’t hurt us? Is that what that spelled?”

“Wait… an incubus is a sex demon, right?”

Kyungsoo moved the triangle to yes again, feeling annoyed that they called for him and didn’t even know what he was.

“My dad is going to kill me.” Jongin groaned. “You summoned a s-sex demon in my house.”

The boy called Sehun laughed breathily. “Well, it’s not like he can hate us anymore than he already does, right?”

“Shouldn’t we offer up Jongin as the virgin sacrifice then? Since it’s an incubus?” Luhan asked playfully.

Jongin pulled his hand off the planchette as if he had been burned with a gasp, eyes blowing wide with fear again. Kyungsoo felt a stab of guilt at causing this boy so much distress. He wouldn’t have come if he knew this boy with the expressive eyes would be negatively affected. Kyungsoo pushed the triangle to ‘no’ quickly, before the other two could pull their fingers off as well.

“Looks like it doesn’t want your virgin sacrifice.” Luhan laughed. Kyungsoo thought that was a little mean of him, obviously his friend was scared. Then again, what did he know about humans besides how to seduce them?

“I want to stop now.” Jongin whispered, putting his fingers back on the planchette after some encouragement.

S. O. R. R. Y. Kyungsoo spelled, wishing he had just left without messing with the boys.

“What are you sorry for?” Luhan asked, sounding confused as to why an incubus would apologize.

S. C. A. R. E.

“Jongin, I think it’s saying sorry for scaring you.” Sehun said, sounding kind of excited.

Kyungsoo stared again at Jongin, whose expression was a little more calm. “Thank you, I guess…” He mumbled, smooth voice full of warmth that Kyungsoo could feel all the way to his toes. “Do you have a name?” He asked, somewhat awkwardly.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the scoff at that question. It seemed as if science had ironically made humanity stupider, since none of the boys seemed to realize that asking a demon’s name is the number one thing you shouldn’t do. There was too much power in names. Thankfully, Kyungsoo was just an incubus and wouldn’t do anything to harm the boys. If they had managed to summon any other kind of demon… Kyungsoo didn’t want to entertain the idea of the boy with the expressive eyes coming into contact with anything more power hungry than himself.

Kyungsoo wanted to leave now, shaken at the amount of _feeling_ he had experienced due to these boys, Jongin in particular. He carefully moved the triangle to the ‘Goodbye’ and stood up to leave.

“S-sorry if I offended you.” Jongin mumbled, pulling his hands into his chest with what looked like relief on his face.

Luhan sighed, leaning back away from the board. “You scared away an incubus, Jongin. That’s actually sort of hilarious considering how worried your dad is so you’ll become a sex fiend.”

“Isn’t an incubus male?” Jongin asked with a bite to his tone. “If you wanted to hook me up with a demon, maybe you should have asked for a succubus, Luhan.”

Kyungsoo smirked as he pulled open a portal to leave, pleased that Jongin had enough sass to talk back.

 

“How was it?!” Baekhyun squealed. He was sitting in the living area, obviously waiting for Kyungsoo to return. By the looks of it, Chanyeol had already gone to bed.

Kyungsoo plopped next to Baekhyun on the couch. “I messed with some stupid boys who summoned me on a Ouija board and then stopped to feed on some random drunk chick.” He admitted, feeling the hum of sex still pulsing under his skin.

Baekhyun laughed, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair. “’Atta boy. I’m proud of you.”

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo mumbled, letting his body sink into the couch and eyes drift close to sleep.

 

It had been almost two human weeks since that night Kyungsoo was summoned and he couldn’t get that boy’s expression out of his head. His eyes, his skin, his midnight hair, and _those lips_ , it was all constantly replaying behind Kyungsoo’s lids. He couldn’t think of another time in his whole existence that a human had remained in his thoughts for this long and it annoyed him. Kyungsoo didn’t even feed off him, why did this Jongin matter so much?

Even more annoying was the way his body reacted when he considered returning to the boy’s house for further investigation. He hadn’t felt desire for so long that it was unnerving to suddenly feel it coursing through his veins again. He didn’t recall ever being with a human man before, maybe that is where the appeal lied? The human realm looked harshly on same sex relationships, so he had always been summoned or wanted by women. This was the first time he had been summoned by men, even if it was an accident. That’s the only explanation Kyungsoo could come to.

Curiosity was his downfall. He couldn’t stop wondering if Jongin was _really_ as special as he was remembering him. It was eating him away until one day, Kyungsoo found himself seeking out that boy’s home again, willing the darkness of the portal to take him there.

Kyungsoo was a little disappointed when the room materialized around him again and it was empty. The sunlight streaming in from the window made it so he could see his surroundings much easier, but the thing he came to see wasn’t in the room.

Figuring he would just have to wait since he didn’t know where else to look for Jongin, Kyungsoo found himself snooping. The room was considerably clean, save what looked like an outfit that was balled up and thrown next to a basket near the door. The walls were painted a navy blue, posters of what Kyungsoo assumed to be modern bands plastered sporadically. There was a full-sized bed which was unmade near the window to his right and above the bed, there was a shelf of what looked to be dancing trophies on display.

It wasn’t until Kyungsoo reached a desk that was on the opposite of the room that he felt a little disappointed. Open on the desk was a Bible, messy handwriting scrawling on parts of the margin as well as bright neon yellow highlighting certain phrases.

As an incubus, Kyungsoo had never had never been preoccupied by the Bible. There were demons to avoid, that was true, but not everyone in the Underworld wanted to do harm to humans, in fact it was rare and those who did were almost always shunned by Underworld society.

It was hard for Kyungsoo to rationalize the open and marked Bible with the boy who had been involved in summoning him here, but he supposed Jongin did seem afraid. Humans were often pressured by their peers to do things, perhaps that was the case the night he was summoned.

Feeling a strange ache in his chest, Kyungsoo thought maybe it would be better to leave rather than wait for the owner of the room to return.

 

Despite telling himself repeatedly that there was no reason at all to investigate further, Kyungsoo found himself once again becoming a slave to his curiosity a few days later. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder, Kyungsoo let the darkness pull him once again back to the room with the navy-blue walls and open Bible. Unlike the last time, Kyungsoo froze as he realized he wasn’t alone in the room.  
Underneath the covers on the bed was a honey tan figure, black hair poking up in different directions implying that no effort to control the style had been made. From where Kyungsoo stood, it seemed the figure was reading a book, curled onto his side to prop the spine of his book on the wall as he read. Upon closer inspection, however, Kyungsoo realized the figure had fallen asleep.

Kyungsoo had spied on more dreams than he could count since gathering information and manipulating the dream to increase the pleasure of those who he fed on was his preferred method of feeding. Stumbling in on this boy who wouldn’t leave his mind no matter how he tried to distract himself asleep was too much of a temptation for Kyungsoo to walk away from. Promising himself he would only peek, Kyungsoo sat beside Jongin’s sleeping figure and closed his eyes, slipping into Jongin’s mind as easily as falling asleep himself.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn’t the muted, grey tones he was surrounded by, nor the heaviness of the air around him. Kyungsoo stood beside a tall skyscraper, its windows reflecting the overcast sky. Passing him were hundreds of people, dressed in dull, professional attire, their faces expressionless as they hurried along. Across the street, Kyungsoo recognized the boy’s warm toned skin standing out almost like a beacon among the cool toned grey. He seemed to be distressed, trying to get the attention of one of the expressionless figures trudging past, only for them to ignore him. As Kyungsoo watched, he could hear the questions the boy asked. “Where are you going? I don’t know what I’m doing here? Can you help me?” His tone growing more and more panicked as he received no acknowledgement from those around him.

The longer he observed, the darker the sky above him became. When he began to feel the cold drops of rain on his skin, he noticed that none of the hundreds of figures walking by were getting wet, just Jongin and himself – the intruder. 

He knew the human realm could be a hard place to be, he had seen and heard his share of heartbreaking things throughout his visits, but there was something about the obvious confusion and growing desperation of this dream that had Kyungsoo’s chest tightening in sympathy. What must this boy be going through to make him feel so lost?

He couldn’t watch anymore. Pulling himself out of the boy’s mind, Kyungsoo cast a pitying glance on the sleeping figure of Jongin once more before turning to go back home.

 

Kyungsoo tried his best to forget about Jongin’s dream, but he couldn’t get the desperate tone out of his mind. No matter how he tried to occupy himself, his thoughts always returned to the human. He even asked to tag along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol to go find some ‘action’, which his friends were pleasantly surprised by. The night ended in dissatisfaction and the same nagging curiosity that had drawn him back to the navy-blue room in the first place.

Kyungsoo knew he was running out of excuses to tell himself about why he was going back, but he wanted to check on the boy’s dreams again. He wanted to see that this Jongin was okay. Then he could leave him alone. Once he proved to himself that he was worried about a human for no reason, the obsession would go away and things would go back to the way they were before he had ever seen the boy, he was sure of it.

The first thing Kyungsoo noticed upon popping into the increasingly familiar room was the clutter that hadn’t existed the last time he had come. There was a messy pile of clothes in front of the closet, dirty plates and cups took up the space on the desk that was once the proud display of the boy’s open Bible. The figure laying in the bed was surrounded by even more clothes, buried almost so far under that Kyungsoo might not have noticed him if he couldn’t see the slight rise and fall of the fabric from the boy’s deep breathing. 

The dramatic change in the room took Kyungsoo off guard. He had gotten the impression that Jongin was a very neat person, but maybe he had been wrong. The state of his room wasn’t the reason Kyungsoo was there, anyway.

Slipping into Jongin’s dream was as quick and easy as the last time. He was pleased to see that there was more color than the last dream he had visited, even if everything seems a little muted. He was in what appeared to be a mostly empty classroom. Sitting in the desk near the back of the room sat Jongin, his face looking longingly out of the window he was seated by. 

Behind Jongin was a man who looked to be in his forties, taller than Kyungsoo and wearing an expensive looking suit. The man was watching Jongin seriously, with his arms folded tightly across his chest. If Jongin knew about the presence behind him, he wasn’t giving it any attention, his entire focus on whatever was outside the window.

Without approaching either Jongin or the man behind him, Kyungsoo stood on his tip toes to see what Jongin was looking at. Outside the window was a soccer field with some boys playing a game. Kyungsoo recognized the two boys who had been with Jongin the night they had summoned him as part of the teams playing. Glancing back at Jongin, Kyungsoo could see the longing in his eyes, yet neither he nor the figure behind him moved.

Kyungsoo left the dream with even more questions than before.

 

Visiting Jongin at night was becoming a habit for Kyungsoo. He told himself that it was just to check if Jongin was happier in his dreams. He never was, and the cycle repeated. He had never spent so much time with one human. In fact, Kyungsoo was sure he had never once visited any human for a second time. He let Baekhyun and Chanyeol assume that he had pulled himself out of his ‘sex funk’, as Baekhyun had called it, but Kyungsoo was feeding less than before, only stopping every couple of nights on his way back from checking into Jongin’s dreams.

Most of Jongin’s dreams were like the first Kyungsoo peeked at. Jongin would be in a large city or unfamiliar landscape. If there were people around, no one answered his questions or calls for help. Sometimes, Jongin would be completely alone, wandering without a clue. Kyungsoo always watched from out of the boy’s sight. Sometimes, Jongin would dream of what Kyungsoo assumed to be school. He dreamt of taking exams where he was the last to finish, or of sitting alone and watching his friends do activities without him. The man in the suit appeared as a reoccurring presence, most of the time he stood silently watching in the background of whatever Jongin happened to be dreaming of. Kyungsoo assumed the man was an authority figure in Jongin’s waking life, but still couldn’t figure out what his continued presence meant.

The only conclusion he had come to was that Jongin’s dreams meant the human must be feeling lost and stuck somehow in his life and the desperation he was feeling was only increasing. The greys and muted colors of the first dreams Kyungsoo visited started getting darker while rain was becoming a frequent staple. When lightning and thunder started making an appearance in the distance, Kyungsoo found himself growing worried. 

Desperate to learn anything new about what might be causing the continuing decline of the dreams, Kyungsoo picked a day to follow Jongin outside of his dream world. If he could just pin point what was bothering the human, he was _positive_ he could forget this obsession and move on with his life. At least that is the lie he told himself.

Jongin’s daily life didn’t tell Kyungsoo as much as he was hoping. He discovered this was the last summer Jongin would be spending at home before moving away for his first year of university and his parents were determined to pack as much time in with their only son as possible before he left. Kyungsoo was surprised when he recognized Jongin’s father as the man in the suit from Jongin’s dreams. He was a little shorter in real life and had a wardrobe besides the suit Jongin always dreamed him wearing, but he was unmistakably the man from the dreams. Kyungsoo learned that both of his parents were very religious – stopping to pray before each meal and asking Jongin about Sunday school in passing – which made the Bible on Jongin’s desk make much more sense to Kyungsoo. Religion seemed very important in Jongin’s household.

Kyungsoo didn’t see anything that outright explained the nature of the boy’s dreams, though. Awake, Jongin was like an entirely different person. Kyungsoo was fascinated by the way the boy smiled so wide that his eyes turned into adorable half-moons, by the dorky laugh that burst from Jongin each time one of his 3 dogs did anything cute. This human showed no signs of the dim and depressing dreams he was having, in fact, if Kyungsoo didn’t know better he was sure this boy would dream of rainbows and happiness.

The only clue he was able to gather was when the boy’s mother paused while making dinner to ask Jongin how his friends Sehun and Luhan were doing. “Uh… good, I think.” He had answered, looking uncomfortable, a flicker of the darkness Kyungsoo knew existed in his dreams creeping into his eyes.

His mother looked equally uncomfortable, looking anywhere else but at her son. “Are they still…?” Jongin squirmed in his seat. “Yes, they are still dating, mom.” He answered quietly.

She hummed disapprovingly, starting to stir the food once again. “I know it’s been lonely for you to not hang out with them, but what they are doing is wrong. You know that.”

Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s eyes turn suspiciously blank. “Yes, mother.”

 

The next time Kyungsoo visited, Jongin’s dream was much different. The muted colors or greys that Kyungsoo had grown so used to were replaced by colors so vivid it almost hurt to look around. The atmosphere was charged with want and traces of bitterness. He was in a crowd of teenagers, many holding red solo cups that gave off the scent of cheap alcohol. There was music playing, but the bass was turned up so loud that it was hard to hear any melody or lyrics above the droning. 

Kyungsoo found Jongin standing by the wall, holding a cup in his hand awkwardly, as if he didn’t know what to do with it. He was glaring in the direction of something across the room, lips curved down into a frown. Kyungsoo followed his gaze to see two boys wrapped around each other, grinding suggestively in time with the bass heavy music and making out as if they didn’t realize they were in a room packed tightly with other teens. He raised his eyebrows in appreciation as he recognized the figures to be Sehun and Luhan from the Ouija board session. 

Colors pulsed around him, everything too vivid, the air heavy with Jongin’s emotion as he watched his friends dry hump each other. Jongin’s face only showed annoyance at his friends, yet Kyungsoo could feel the emotion of the dream. It felt more like desire, strong and heady. 

Biting back a smirk, Kyungsoo realized this was the perfect opportunity. He knew he was throwing all the ‘plans’ of simply observing out the window, but this kind of charged atmosphere was one he was beyond comfortable in. He set his face to one of mild, friendly curiosity, stole a red cup from one of the nameless teens on his way across the room and finally allowed himself to lean against the wall close enough to Jongin to feel his body heat.

Jongin jumped when Kyungsoo cleared his throat quietly, not having seen Kyungsoo approach. Kyungsoo felt a thrill of excitement in his lower stomach as Jongin’s eyes landed on him for the first time, amplified by the way he could feel Jongin’s emotion in the dream spike as their eyes met.

Kyungsoo blinked innocently, breaking the eye contact with Jongin fractionally. “Mind if I join you?” He asked, making his voice as velvety as possible.

Jongin kept staring for a few seconds longer than what could be considered normal, the colors around him pulsing once again. “S-sure.” He answered, glancing at his cup which he was now swirling. Kyungsoo watched in amusement as the liquid in the cup got closer to spilling over the rim.

“My name is Kyungsoo, by the way.” He added before Jongin could actually spill. “What’s yours?”

Jongin paused, glancing at Kyungsoo again. “I don’t think I know a Kyungsoo…” he said quietly, eyebrows pulling together as if he was thinking hard. Kyungsoo waited, knowing this was the nature of interacting through dreams. He was an outside element and the dreamer’s subconscious knew that. However, like most, Jongin shook off the feeling and introduced himself.

“My friends ditched me.” Kyungsoo lied smoothly, the story common enough if his interactions with the women almost passed out drunk at bars and clubs were any indication. “Did you come alone?”

Kyungsoo watched Jongin shoot another side glance at his friends. “No, but I think I’m about to be ditched as well.” The bitterness Kyungsoo sensed earlier was audible in Jongin’s tone. 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo acknowledged, again impressed by how brazen Sehun and Luhan were being. The crowd of teenagers were avoiding getting too close to the pair who may as well be having actual sex through their clothes at this point. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder if they were like this in real life or if this was more of a representation of Jongin’s apparent sexual frustration. “They should really find a room.”

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a panicked look, just realizing he had given away who he had come with. His face quickly crumpled in a mixture of embarrassment and worry, the colors around starting to fade. Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, wondering what he had done wrong. “What is it?” He asked. 

Jongin seemed to curl into himself as if waiting for Kyungsoo to start making fun of him or yelling. Suddenly, Kyungsoo remembered the conversation with is mother about Sehun and Luhan dating being wrong, remembered the watchful eyes of his dream-father, the open Bible on Jongin’s desk. “Oh, no. No, Jongin, I don’t care who you came with or if they look like they are about to have sex on the floor right now. I don’t even care that they are both men.” He blurted, not wanting to see the colors around him dim anymore.

Jongin looked at him, his shock powerful enough to make the colors around them pulse again. “Really?”

Kyungsoo made sure to hold eye contact with Jongin and nodded. “It doesn’t matter to me, Jongin.”

Jongin relaxed, swirling his cup again, apparently thinking. “Does that mean you’re… um…” Jongin asked slowly, shyly.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smirk as he realized what Jongin was asking. “Gay? Would it change anything if I said yes?”

The colors in the room pulsed again, desire hitting the air in a sharp wave that caused Kyungsoo to feel lightheaded. Jongin’s cheeks shone a pretty pink underneath the golden smoothness, Kyungsoo feeling the stab of want in his own gut again. “No.” Jongin said, sounding out of breath.

“I’ve never been with a man.” Kyungsoo admitted honestly, watching Jongin’s face for a reaction. Kyungsoo thought he noticed a slight sign of surprise in the curve of Jongin’s lips, but the human just nodded, looking back at his friends and lifting his cup to take of sip of the liquid inside.

Just to mess with the boy, Kyungsoo waited until Jongin was occupied with drinking to say, “They look pretty hot together, though, don’t you think?”

Jongin choked.

 

Kyungsoo took some time away to feed and get some separation from Jongin while he processed the point he had reached now. Kyungsoo could tell Jongin was confused and lonely, feeling separated from his best friends and trapped, most likely by his parent’s religious expectations. Kyungsoo was also sure Jongin was sexually repressed and probably gay or at least bi-curious, unless he was reading the interest he showed in Kyungsoo at the ‘party’ wrong. 

He had to accept that now he had no more excuses to visit Jongin. He found out the story and there wasn’t anything Kyungsoo could really do to help. If anything, Jongin would be leaving for university soon and would probably be able to work it out for himself there, if what he had picked up about human university over his time of feeding off drunk college girls was a good representation. All that was left now for Kyungsoo was facing the damage he had done to himself by indulging his obsession for the human, damage that mostly took the form of desire, starting in his lower stomach and racing through his veins until he had to race off to the human realm to find some girl he couldn’t care less about to pound that desire into. No matter how many times Kyungsoo repeated this cycle, the desire was never fully satiated. Desire, feed, repeat. It was never enough.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were over the moon with happiness, saying that Kyungsoo was finally acting like an incubus and they were silly to have worried about him in the first place. If Kyungsoo wasn’t so frustrated, he might have been touched by how much his friends cared about his sex life. Instead, it just added to his annoyance.

When Kyungsoo finally caved in and visited Jongin again, he considered taking Jongin the same way he took those girls he fucked and left, but… he couldn’t do that to Jongin. He wanted Jongin to look at him again, wanted to feel his own desire twofold through Jongin’s dreams again, wanted to hear Jongin moan his name. He wanted so much _more_ with Jongin than he had ever wanted with any of the humans he had ever fed on. The realization scared Kyungsoo so much he couldn’t even check on Jongin’s dream, turning around to leave instead. 

 

“Are you doing okay?” Chanyeol asked when he found Kyungsoo laying on their couch one day.

Kyungsoo moved the arm he had been using to cover his eyes and stared at his friend. “Sure. Why do you ask?”

Chanyeol tapped his legs and Kyungsoo tucked his knees so that Chanyeol could sit on the couch before stretching his legs back out where there rested on Chanyeol’s lap. “You seem distracted. And I know we bugged you a lot about not going out enough, but now you go so often, but you never come back happy. So, are you okay?”

Kyungsoo blinked, trying to figure out an answer that was truthful without outright admitting to Chanyeol that he wanted something _more_ than sex from a human. “I don’t know.” He answered lamely. 

“Did Baek and I push you too hard?” Chanyeol asked, sounding guilty. “I know you don’t like to go out a lot, you don’t have to. We’ll stop bothering you if you want to go back to staying home often.”

Kyungsoo felt a rush of warmth towards his friend, grateful behind words for Chanyeol’s consideration. “It’s nothing to do with you and Baekhyun, but thank you.”

“What is it then?”

Kyungsoo figured he could admit to at least one part of this mess he was in. “Have you ever slept with a man?”

Chanyeol blinked at him, surprised. “You haven’t?”

Kyungsoo sat up quickly. “Why are you asking me that like you’re surprised?”

Chanyeol laughed loudly, hitting Kyungsoo’s shins with his large hands. “Only you, Kyungsoo. Really.”

Kyungsoo felt his face heating up. “I just never really wanted to experiment before, is all.” He defended himself weakly.

Chanyeol finally managed to stop his laughter. “Why are you suddenly curious, then? Did you want to join Baek and I?”

Kyungsoo froze at that. “What.”

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide with panic. “Oh, never mind. Forget I said that. Ha ha. Really, though, why are you suddenly asking me about sleeping with men?”

Kyungsoo rubbed his temples as if he could somehow banish the thought of Baekhyun and Chanyeol having sex. It wasn’t uncommon for an incubus or succubus to be involved with another just for fun on the side, but Kyungsoo hadn’t ever been interested. “I just am.” He answered Chanyeol weakly.

“If you’re curious and want to, just do it then. It obviously isn’t good for you to be running away from whatever it is stopping you.” Chanyeol said, pushing Kyungsoo’s legs off his lap and standing up. “Did you need me to explain how –“

“No! No, no, that’s not necessary, thank you.” Kyungsoo cut him off quickly, cringing at the thought of Chanyeol explaining anything about sex to him.

Chanyeol chuckled, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair as he walked past him towards the portal. “I’m serious. Stop running away from whatever is scaring you. It’s not a good look for you.”

After Chanyeol disappeared into the blackness, Kyungsoo felt his resolve steady. Muttering a quiet ‘thank you’ to his friend who had already left ahead of him, Kyungsoo stepped into the portal set on going back to check on Jongin. He was tired of running away.

 

Jongin was having another one of his ‘lost’ dreams. Kyungsoo followed him through the grey scaled streets of the city, thunder catching his attention in the distance. Jongin must still be unhappy. Where Kyungsoo had felt passive curiosity before, the weight of responsibility to change things now settled on his shoulders. A little dream manipulation wouldn’t hurt, right? He wouldn’t be using it to have sex with the boy, just to help him at least be happier in his dreams.

Kyungsoo smiled to himself before breaking into a short run, closing the distance he had left between him and Jongin. When he was close enough to reach out a hand and tap the boy’s shoulder, he stopped. “Excuse me?” He called, voice purposefully soft to not scare him.

Kyungsoo saw Jongin jump slightly anyway before he turned around, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He wasn’t expecting someone to talk to him. “Yes?” His voice betrayed his resignation, as if he expected this to be a mistake and Kyungsoo to walk away like every other person in his dreams seemed to.

“I thought it was you, Jongin!” Kyungsoo said brightly, making sure to give Jongin a smile that he knew made girls go weak – not that Jongin was a girl, but if it worked on them, maybe…? 

Jongin blinked at him, his eyebrows relaxing as he looked Kyungsoo over as if he was trying to place where he knew him from. Kyungsoo tried and failed to stop the heat from rising to his cheeks with Jongin’s attention. “I remember you from somewhere…” Jongin said so quietly Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it.

“My name is Kyungsoo.” He supplied brightly. “We met briefly at a party where your friends were going to suck each other’s faces clean off.”

Jongin met Kyungsoo’s eyes with recognition now, a faint blush rising into his cheeks again. “Oh… sorry again.” He murmured on reflex, probably used to apologizing for his friends.  
Kyungsoo fought off the urge to tease Jongin again, simply shaking his head instead. “It’s not a big deal. What are you doing, Jongin?”

Jongin glanced around, a trace of surprise flittering into his gaze. “I don’t know?” He answered, voice pulling up at the end to make it a question.

Kyungsoo smiled. “I was just on my way to get some food. Would you like to join me?”

Jongin took his time answering, glancing from Kyungsoo to the grey, nameless buildings around them. Shrugging as if acknowledging he had nothing better to be doing, he agreed. Kyungsoo didn’t even have to fake the answering smile he gave Jongin. Gesturing for Jongin to follow, Kyungsoo lead them further down the block and around a corner. He had manipulated the dream just enough to create a popular fast food chain building, it’s entrance looking odd to Kyungsoo in the grey tones instead of the bright red and yellow he was used to seeing. He led the way inside, unsurprised that it was empty.  
He knew he had to be subtle with his manipulations so that Jongin’s subconscious didn’t realize it was being manipulated in the first place, so he simply walked to a table where he had already planned to have a simple meal of burgers and fries set up.

Jongin thanked him quietly, sitting in the booth and nibbling on a French fry. Kyungsoo sat across from him, content to watch Jongin eat and satisfied that it seemed the thunder in the distance had stopped. “Are you alone here?” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Jongin paused, the fry he was lifting to eat stopping before it could reach his mouth. “I’m always alone.” He confessed quietly, setting the fry back down and sitting back in the booth. “My friends couldn’t wait until we left for college together to date and now I’m forbidden to see them.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised Jongin sounded so bitter, having picked that up from the last dream he had snuck into. “Why would them dating matter?”

Jongin laughed without humor, eyes dark. “Because two men can’t be together without it corrupting everything around them.”

“You don’t believe that.” Kyungsoo said, sure of his answer. The Jongin he had been observing wasn’t bitter over his friends being gay, but of being left behind.

At that, Jongin sighed, reaching again for the fry to continue eating. “No, I don’t. Sehun and Luhan are good people, loving each other doesn’t change that. But people don’t see that.”

Humanity was cruel to cause such pain between people who only cared about each other. It wasn’t just painful for Jongin’s friends, but Jongin himself. “Why do you let the opinion of others stop you from being with your friends?”

Jongin shrugged, resigned again. “They are my parents.”

Kyungsoo didn’t understand why that changed anything, but he decided to drop the subject, returning to eating instead. While glancing out the window at the grey clouds, Kyungsoo absentmindedly reached for a fry the same time Jongin did, causing Kyungsoo to brush against the human’s hand instead. The contact caused the desire in his stomach to spike painfully and he bit back a wince, withdrawing his hand away and sneaking a peak at Jongin’s reaction. Against the grey tones all around them, Kyungsoo thought the pink on Jongin’s cheeks was the prettiest color he had ever seen.

 

Kyungsoo was humming happily, excited that it was almost the time he could return to Jongin’s dreams. He spent almost every night there now, interacting with Jongin anyway he could, asking him questions, finding out more about everything that was Jongin. His obsession with chicken, his habit of playing with his fingers when he was nervous, memories of teasing Sehun when he had accidently dyed his hair green and of playing soccer with Luhan, his dorky love for his dogs, and his excitement to start his dance major in university.

Kyungsoo gave pieces of himself to Jongin as well, the little pieces of the innocent side he never got to share because of what he was. He knew Jongin thought of him as a pure friend to rely on, but he knew if he ever broke that image and admitted to Jongin what he was that he would be rejected. So, he forced down all of his desires for the boy, which were only growing, and continued to let Jongin believe the innocent act.

He wasn’t able to hold himself back completely, though. He _was_ an incubus. Sometimes he found himself running a hand gently down Jongin’s tanned arm, the boy’s eyes watching him carefully. Once, he brushed Jongin’s dark hair out of his face before he could stop himself. He had tried to be more careful after that. He couldn’t help being drawn to Jongin like a magnet, taking any excuse to touch the human without giving himself any time to think of why he shouldn’t.

Jongin’s dreams had been brightening slowly over the time of Kyungsoo’s visits. Instead of the grey scale and muted colors, things were warming up. Some nights, the sun almost shone through the light clouds in the sky. Kyungsoo knew he could manipulate the dreams to change faster, but it was fascinating watching the landscapes of the dreams warm up as Jongin himself did. He wanted to believe he had something to do with these changes instead of forcing them to happen.

One night, Jongin sat waiting on the edge of a water fountain for Kyungsoo, running his fingers over the surface of the water and watching the ripples travel. Kyungsoo pulled two coins – manipulated into existence by himself – out of his pocket before joining Jongin at the edge.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Jongin said brightly, glancing up through his long lashes. 

Kyungsoo had to rein in his imagination before answering, the thought of how pretty Jongin would look from this angle with his cock in his mouth playing behind his lids. “Hi, Jongin.” He answered a beat too late. Jongin’s eyes turned questioning, and Kyungsoo held the coins in his hands out quickly as a distraction. “Want to make a wish?”

Jongin took a coin excitedly, standing up and holding the coin between his hands near his chest, looking so peaceful he may as well have been praying. Kyungsoo watched him stand like that with his eyes closed for a while before opening his eyes and tossing the coin into the water with a soft _plunk_. 

“Your turn.” Jongin said softly. Kyungsoo’s palm was still open towards the boy from when he offered the coins and Jongin used his own hands to gently close his fingers over the remaining coin. “Make a wish.” 

Kyungsoo let his eyes close, feeling the warmth of Jongin’s touch spreading throughout his body and settling right in his chest. He wished he could keep his nature in check so he can stay with Jongin. With a small smile at Jongin, he tossed the coin into the water. _Please let me stay_.

 

“Kyungsoo, are you going to feed?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo made his way to the portal. Kyungsoo would have lied and left without pause to Jongin’s, but the concern dripping in Baekhyun’s tone took him by surprise. 

“Yes, why?” He lied, turning towards his friend. Jongin slept a lot these days, he was sure that he wouldn’t miss his time with Jongin by taking a few minutes to talk to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun squirmed a little in his seat and shot an apologetic look at Kyungsoo before answering. “You are gone almost every night, but you’re starting to look… sick.”

Kyungsoo was taken aback by that, staring at Baekhyun in confusion. “I feel fine, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun looked uncomfortable now. “Oh, good. Just… take care of yourself, okay?”

Appreciating the concern, Kyungsoo gave a hum in agreement and stepped into the portal, feeling the excitement run through his veins again at spending time with Jongin.

 

“Do I know you in real life?” Jongin asked one night as they walked through familiar city streets. It was almost sunny now, the full sun and sky only covered by a thin veil of white clouds. People passed by them on the street, dressed in bright colors and smiling as Jongin lead the way back to the same fast food restaurant Kyungsoo had planted there weeks earlier.

Taken aback, Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks. “What?” He asked, hoping to give himself some time to come up with an answer that wouldn’t give him away.

Jongin stopped, too, glancing up to the sky. “I’ve so much happier since I started dreaming of you, but I can’t remember ever knowing a Kyungsoo in real life.” Jongin admitted, voice soft and full of questions. “Did I make you up?”

Kyungsoo fought back the rush of happiness at Jongin saying he had been happier with Kyungsoo around because _this was bad_. Apparently, his silence lasted too long, because Jongin grabbed his shoulders with his hands and leaned down so his face was close to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. “Kyungsoo, are you real or am I making you up?” There was a hint of panic rising in Jongin’s voice and it Kyungsoo’s heart contracted painfully in his chest.

Without considering the consequences, Kyungsoo heard himself whisper “I’m real,” softly before he was pulled into Jongin’s chest tightly.

“Thank God.” He heard Jongin whisper and he felt how Jongin’s body was trembling slightly. “I prayed so hard that you were real.”

Kyungsoo’s body erupted into flames, the want and _need_ to touch Jongin, feel him, make him his was burning him from the inside out. What a fitting punishment for a demon. What had he done?

 

It was one thing for Kyungsoo to be struggling with his feelings for the human, it was another thing entirely if Jongin had developed feelings of his own. Surely, Jongin was just lonely and wanted Kyungsoo to be real because they were friends now. As much as Kyungsoo tried to convince himself that didn’t hurt, it did. He still wanted _more_. If Jongin ever found out all the things Kyungsoo wanted to do to and with him… Kyungsoo didn’t even want to imagine the pain of the rejection he would get then. 

He needed a little time to figure out where he was going to go from here, needed a distraction. The thrum of sexual frustration that he had been getting so used to ignoring recently burned unpleasantly. He figured skipping one night of visiting Jongin to try and remember what his real life as an incubus was like would be good for the both of them. 

He was lucky, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had already made plans that night to go out and feed. They both looked ecstatic when Kyungsoo asked to join, Baekhyun even looking a little relieved, though Kyungsoo had no idea why. It’s not like he was a lot of fun when they went out.

“Kyungsoo, are you up to a little experimenting tonight?” Chanyeol asked playfully, referencing the conversation they had had all those weeks ago. Usually, Kyungsoo would say no and go find his own fun, but the tension, guilt, and sexual frustration made Kyungsoo feel rash. 

“Name your stakes, Park.” He said, sounding bolder than he felt. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s eyes both twinkled mischievously. Kyungsoo forced himself to stand his ground and follow the two.

He ended up in some human girl’s room, Chanyeol claiming she got off to some kinky stuff and they could all have fun here together. Kyungsoo hadn’t even known multiple demons could enter the same dream, but there he was, falling into the dream of a stranger along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to be impressed or horrified at what he found. He recognized the girl as the stranger Chanyeol had lead them to, laying on a couch and moaning loudly as a man licked and sucked his way up her neck, the shock came from the amount of other people in the room. Another couple made out loudly by the wall while there was already another girl being fondled by a group of men on the floor. 

“She likes to dream of these sex parties.” Kyungsoo jumped as Chanyeol whispered in his ear. His friend laughed loudly at his reaction. “Join the fun or take the place of one of the men. We’ll take turns feeding on the girl, okay?”

Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol away. “ _This_ is what you and Baekhyun come to do?” He whisper screamed, still shocked.

Baekhyun laughed from the other side of the room, where he already had a hand up a pretty girl’s shirt, groping the breasts there. “Unlike you, Chanyeol and I know how to have fun.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to answer. He thought he wanted a distraction, but now that he was here, all he wanted was the easy comfort of Jongin. “I can’t do this.” He announced, turning away. “I’m going back.”

Escaping the girl’s dream was as simple as opening his eyes, but as he stood to portal away, maybe to Jongin’s, a hand grabbed him. “Kyungsoo, please –“

Kyungsoo turned to find Baekhyun looking concerned. He tried to shake off his friend’s hand, but his grip was too strong. “Baekhyun,”

“You look like you haven’t feed recently, Kyungsoo! Please, even if it isn’t here, _please_ go feed.”

Chanyeol sat up now, too, joining Baekhyun in staring at Kyungsoo with concern. It made Kyungsoo want to scream. “I’m fine, Baekhyun.” He said coldly. “Let go.”

Chanyeol seemed to be able to pick up on what was going on quickly. “Kyungsoo, when was the last time you looked in a mirror?”

Kyungsoo paused at that, his anger lulling slightly. “I don’t know. Why does it matter?” 

Chanyeol’s voice was calm, as if he was trying not to anger Kyungsoo. “If you don’t want to do this tonight, we can go home, okay? Just come back with us.”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to fight with his friends and really, all Kyungsoo wanted to do was get away from this girl and her sex dreams because she wasn’t Jongin and it was _wrong_. “Okay.” He finally agreed.

After spending time with his friends, where the failed dream orgy wasn’t brought up again, Kyungsoo stopped to really look in the mirror hanging on the wall and couldn’t stop the small gasp of air from escaping his lips. It looked as if he had lost a considerable amount of weight, his skin had dulled, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He tried to think of the last time he stopped to feed after visiting Jongin and couldn’t remember how long it had been. 

 

Kyungsoo waited a few more nights before visiting Jongin again. In the end, he just couldn’t resist going, even if he knew he was getting Jongin more involved than he should be, increasing the chances of Jongin finding out he was really and incubus, and literally starving himself in the process. None of that mattered. Nothing mattered but seeing Jongin.

The atmosphere of Jongin’s dream hit him immediately like a smack to the face. It was uneasy, chaotic, and panicked. The colors that had been brightening so much skipped grey and went closer to black, everything cast in dark shadows. He must be in a building, since he heard what sounded like a wind storm raging outside. Kyungsoo felt as if he had been dumped in an ice bath, frozen with worry, scared what this meant. _Where was Jongin?_

Kyungsoo forced his body to move, eyes looking around frantically, searching for any sign of the boy. It looked like an abandoned office building, cubicles and old, rotting office chairs sat ominously empty as Kyungsoo ran by. He went room by room, growing more scared as he went. It had never taken him this long to find Jongin.

“Jongin!” He screamed, having checked each room on the floor he was on, finding nothing but empty cubicles and cardboard boxes. He was taking the stairs up to the next floor two at a time, ignoring the way the air was ripping in and out of his throat as he continued to call for the boy.

“Jongin! _Please_ , where are you?! JONGIN!” He was outright screaming now, disturbed by the quiet, by the sound of the wind and storm outside. 

It took two more empty rooms before Kyungsoo heard it, a voice was calling his name. It sounded like it came from above him. Kyungsoo ran to the stairs again, moving faster than he thought he had ever moved before. “Jongin!” He called again, straining his ears to hear over the storm and his own frantic breathing.

“Kyungsoo, I’m here!” It was definitely Jongin’s voice, sounding close. One more flight of stairs and – 

Kyungsoo collided with something hard, bouncing off and almost falling backwards down the stairs he had just run up. A strong pair of arms caught him, though, and he was pulled into a warm embrace. “Kyungsoo,” He heard Jongin say almost reverently. 

Kyungsoo let the fire consume him again, let himself lean into the hug, wrapped his own arms around Jongin tightly. This wasn’t curiosity anymore, this wasn’t snooping in a dream to get a fix and move on. He had been terrified. Over this _human_. “I couldn’t find you.” He heard himself gasp between large gulps of air.

Jongin held him close, letting Kyungsoo grab onto his shirt tightly while he caught his breath. “I didn’t think you were coming back.”

Jongin guided Kyungsoo down, where they sat side by side on the staircase. He waited until Kyungsoo’s grip loosened before pulling away, eyes searching Kyungsoo as if he was scared he would disappear into thin air. The intensity of his stare made Kyungsoo flush. “What?” he asked quietly.

Jongin looked away, out the window where Kyungsoo could see nothing but dark clouds rolling in the sky. “I couldn’t dream of you, even if I tried.” He let out a soft chuckle, running his fingers through his hair. “I was scared you wouldn’t come back.”

Kyungsoo reached out a hand, lacing his fingers through Jongin’s. “I shouldn’t come back.” He admitted softly, giving Jongin’s hand a squeeze. “But I couldn’t stay away.”

Jongin asked no more questions and Kyungsoo offered no more answers. They simply held hands and watched the dark clouds roll away together.

 

Kyungsoo was tired, more so than usual. He didn’t want to miss visiting Jongin when the time came, so he didn’t move, saving his remaining energy for when he would leave. Baekhyun peeked in and his friend’s concerned expression turned into something closer to panic.

“You should go feed.” He said, voice small as if he had already accepted that Kyungsoo wouldn’t listen.

Kyungsoo appreciated his friend’s worry for him, but he was just tired. He was going to be fine. “I’m okay, Baek.”

His friend looked like he was blinking back tears. “You’re not okay, you look like you’ve given up on living.”

Kyungsoo was taken aback by that. He wasn’t giving up on living, he had finally found something to live _for_. “It’s not like that.” He said quietly.

Baekhyun came to sit next to him, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair gently. “Tell me what is happening?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, eyes falling shut with the calming strokes of Baekhyun’s hand. 

 

“Do you remember when we met?” Jongin asked one night. They were sitting by the fountain, Jongin running his hands over the surface of the water absent mindedly again. 

Kyungsoo flicked a little bit of water at Jongin. “The better question is if you remember. These are your dreams after all.” He was dodging the question, but he wasn’t about to give away anything. He was sure Jongin probably forgot his dreams like most humans did, anyway.

Jongin hummed lowly. “You asked me if it mattered if you were gay or not.” Kyungsoo froze, shocked that Jongin remembered after all. “Am I right?”

Kyungsoo nodded slowly, trying to hide his panic by staring at the water moving between his fingers. “I think I’ve decided it does matter after all.” Jongin stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped up to him. “Why?” He asked, ignoring Jongin’s laughter at his expression.

Jongin’s laugh faded, and Jongin’s gaze grew more intense. “I’d like to –“

“Jongin.” A deep voice said from behind Kyungsoo. Surprised, Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder to see the almost forgotten figure of Jongin’s father in the suit. He looked furious, glaring at Kyungsoo as if he was convinced that if he tried hard enough, he could make him blow up by glaring.

Kyungsoo tried to look back to Jongin, but before he could check on the boy, he was sitting beside him on the bed in the navy-blue room, Jongin clutching his chest and gasping from waking himself up.

 

When Kyungsoo arrived back into his own realm from visiting Jongin, he could tell something was wrong. The darkness that enveloped him in the portal never left the edges of his vision and he couldn’t quite feel his legs as he tried to take a step towards his room. Another attempted step forward had his legs collapsing from underneath him, Kyungsoo left to slump into his knees as the darkness at the edge of his vision swallowed up more of the room.

“Kyungsoo!” He heard Chanyeol, as if from far away. “Baek, come help!”

Kyungsoo gave his friend a small smile when he knelt next to him on the ground, wrapping one of his long arms underneath Kyungsoo’s. “Thanks,” he managed, leaning into the support. “I just need some rest is all.”

“Bullshit.” Chanyeol muttered, motioning to Baekhyun who had frozen by the door in shock to come help. “You need to feed, that’s why.”

Baekhyun rushed to Kyungsoo’s other side, mirroring Chanyeol position. “Kyungsoo, this has gone too far. You’re not giving us very many options here.”

The darkness around the edges of Kyungsoo’s vision had already begun to fade and the feeling was coming back to his limbs. “I’ll be fine in a few minutes, really.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo stand, supporting him from both sides in case his legs went out again. Together, they made their way to the couch. “Kyungsoo, you’re really scaring me.” Baekhyun said when they were all settled on the couch. “I know you keep saying you’re fine, but you can’t actually believe that.”

Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was right, knew that he was getting to a point that was dangerous, but the thought of trying to feed off of a human that wasn’t Jongin made him feel sick and he already realized he couldn’t just manipulate Jongin at this point. “I just need to work something out.” He admitted.

“What would you do if one of us started starving ourselves, Kyungsoo? You keep saying that you can handle whatever is going on and that you’re fine, but you would beat Baekhyun or I up for being as stupid as you are right now and you know it.” Chanyeol said. 

Kyungsoo scoffed at that. “As if you or Baekhyun would ever stop having sex.” 

“That’s not the point.” Chanyeol snapped, tone serious. “The point is that you’re asking Baek and I to watch you waste away. We just want to help you deal with whatever you’re going through right now.”

At that moment, Kyungsoo really considered telling his friends everything. The way he had become too curious about the boy from the Ouija board night and let himself become obsessed with figuring out what caused the boys dreams. All the little things he had learned about Jongin, the way his dreams had started to brighten, the bright eye smile and dorky laugh that he managed to catch from the human now. How he fell in love with Jongin even though he was an incubus and Jongin was everything pure and innocent Kyungsoo could never be himself. How he couldn’t stand the idea of feeding off anyone else nor did he want to trick or force Jongin into anything he didn’t want.

But Kyungsoo couldn’t get the words out.

 

Kyungsoo was confused when he slipped into Jongin’s dream only to find himself back in the navy-blue room he thought he had just left. The only clue that he was actually in Jongin’s dream and not stuck in the human realm was the soft light coming through the windows that wouldn’t have been there if this wasn’t a dream. Jongin was sitting cross legged on the bed, watching him with a blank expression. The atmosphere was heavy and maybe a little nervous.

Playing it safe, Kyungsoo perched lightly on the edge of the bed. “Hey,” He tried, giving Jongin what he hoped came across as a friendly expression.

Jongin didn’t say anything in return, but Kyungsoo noticed when the human started playing with his fingers, a habit he knew only came out when Jongin was nervous. “What’s wrong?” He asked after a few more moments of silence.

“I dreamt that my dad found out I was gay.” Jongin whispered, looking anywhere but Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t that. “What?” He gasped.

Jongin chuckled without humor. “I took a nap thinking maybe I’d get to see you sooner and instead, I dreamt of that.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, his brain hadn’t caught up to the conversation yet. “And?”

“It was pretty scary, Soo.” Jongin said, putting his arms behind him and leaning back onto his hands to look at the ceiling. “At first I wished you were there so I didn’t have to face that alone, then I realized it was better if you didn’t see that.”

Kyungsoo remembered the glare Jongin’s dream representation of his father had given him that time Jongin had dreamt of them by the fountain and could only imagine how scary that might have been for Jongin. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t have to hear what he said. Or would it be what I thought? Since these are just dreams?” Jongin mused. “You’re the dream expert.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his scoff at that. He was a demon, not a dream expert. “How are you now?” He tried to change the subject.

Jongin sighed heavily before answering. “Confused.”

“You should try talking to your friends? They could probably help.” Kyungsoo tried, feeling at a loss since he had never had to go through anything Jongin was currently dealing with.

“We head off to university in just over a week, I will talk to them about everything then.” He sounded resigned.

“I really am sorry.” Kyungsoo mumbled, the heaviness of the atmosphere starting to weigh on him as well. 

Jongin sat up with a small grunt, shooting Kyungsoo a mischievous smile. “I know how you can make it up to me.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. “How?”

There was a glint of something in Jongin’s eyes that Kyungsoo couldn’t name before Jongin opened his arms. “Come here.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare at Jongin in disbelief, both tempted to launch himself into Jongin’s chest and run away all at the same time. “I’m serious, Soo! I was sad and now I want cuddle to feel better, so come here.”

When the human put it like that, who was Kyungsoo to say no? Even if he wanted _more_ , he could give Jongin this. Kyungsoo stood from his place at the edge of the bed and moved into Jongin’s reach, the boy’s long arms grabbing Kyungsoo and pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re so small, Soo.”

Kyungsoo groaned playfully, not minding his size one bit with so much of Jongin enveloping him. “Shut up. You’re just weird and lanky.”

 

As Kyungsoo left to visit Jongin again, he was pleased to notice Baekhyun and Chanyeol weren’t hovering over him like they had been since he almost lost consciousness the other day. While he appreciated them, he thought he was maybe making some sort of progress with Jongin, he didn’t need their help. He fought back the blush threatening to dust his cheeks as he remembered the cuddling from the night before. For better or worse, he was on this ride to the end.

After the darkness of the portal, Kyungsoo stepped into the familiar navy-blue room, the only difference being the new cardboard boxes stacked along walls and items put in careful piles to be packed later. He stared fondly at the curled-up figure of Jongin, laying on his right side and raven hair messy as usual, tucked underneath his blanket for a long moment before gently sitting next to him. Kyungsoo experienced a bit of dizziness as he prepared to slip into Jongin’s dream, but thought nothing of it, occupied only with the anticipation of seeing Jongin again.

Kyungsoo quickly found himself in the city that he had slowly grown fond of. Instead of the dull, grey skyscrapers and sky, Jongin’s dream city had evolved into a city full of colorful bright shops and skyscrapers that reflected the bright sunlight in rainbows if you looked at just the right angle. Strangers in fashionable clothing walked by, chattering happily with one another. Kyungsoo recognized the fast food joint, the only part of Jongin’s dreams he had ever manipulated, now in the happy red and yellow colors it was supposed to be. Jongin waved through the window just inside, pointing to a familiar tray of fries and burgers in front of him and motioning for Kyungsoo to join him.

Kyungsoo chuckled as he entered the building, unable to stop the smile from growing on his face. “Did you wait long?” 

Jongin’s expression was radiant, happier than the sun itself. “Not long. I figured we could go on a date today.”

Kyungsoo’s smile melted into a shocked expression. “A date?” 

Jongin laughed the dorky laugh Kyungsoo loved so much. “You look like an owl when your eyes get big like that! Yes, a date. If that’s okay with you?”

Kyungsoo shot a glare jokingly at Jongin for the owl comment while sitting down across from Jongin in the booth. “Only if you get me a milkshake, too.” 

“Deal.” Jongin said brightly. “I talked to Sehun today.” 

Kyungsoo took a fry from the tray, putting it in his mouth and chewing slowly. Dream food didn’t offer anything substantial, of course, but it kept him from gawking outright at Jongin at least. “How was that?”

Jongin beamed, taking a fry of his own. “We’re going to go out to lunch on campus when we both move next week to catch up. He says I missed a ton of crazy stuff happening this summer.” 

As Jongin was speaking, Kyungsoo’s vision began to blur, leaving him blinking in confusion. “Are you okay?” He heard Jongin ask, concerned. Kyungsoo closed his eyes tightly, giving his head a small shake. When he opened his eyes again, his vision had returned to normal.

“I’m fine.” He said, giving an apologetic smile. “You were saying?”

Jongin busied himself with another fry, playing with it gently. “I was wondering if I was going to keep dreaming of you. You know. When I go to university.”

Kyungsoo sighed, taking a few seconds to glance out the window. Would he keep visiting Jongin? He shouldn’t now that Jongin seemed happy again and he was going off to discover himself or whatever humans did at university. Yet, he knew the answer anyway. “You’ll still see me. I told you, I can’t stay away.”

“I’m glad, you know. I worried you were like, attached to this house or something.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed at that idea. “Are you going to tell your parents?” He asked, remembering the nightmare Jongin had the day before.

Jongin finished chewing a bite of his food slowly before answering. “No, I don’t think I’m ready for a conversation like that with them. I grew up with a set of beliefs, and even if I don’t believe the exact same things as my parents, I’m still grateful they raised me the way they did, you know? I want them to be proud of me, even if I choose to hang out with boys who like boys, or even if I like boys myself.”

Kyungsoo nodded. In a way, Kyungsoo was doing the same thing. He let Jongin believe he was something other than a demon just to keep things the way they were. He wasn’t ready for that confession. He didn’t want to be rejected, either. “I’m sure they will be proud of you.” Kyungsoo said, when he realized Jongin was waiting for him to say something.

Jongin chuckled dryly. “You don’t know that, but thank you for thinking so.”

“You’re not someone to be disappointed in, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said softly.

Jongin stared at him, eyes so warm Kyungsoo thought they were about to stare right through him. He felt the heat pool in his cheeks. “You think so?”

Kyungsoo nodded, unable to hold eye contact anymore. “I think you’re amazing.” He mumbled, throwing another fry into his mouth and staring at the table while he chewed. “Anyone who thinks otherwise is going to miss out.”

Kyungsoo felt a stab of desire again, so strong he thought Jongin might have even felt it, too. “Kyungsoo, I –“

“KYUNGSOO!” A horribly familiar voice yelled from the door of the restaurant. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped wide in horror and he let out a quick succession of “No, no, no, please, no.” as he turned to see a furious Baekhyun stomping towards him. He should have realized that not seeing his friends before he left would mean something like this. Kyungsoo looked back to Jongin in panic, seeing the way Jongin watched Baekhyun stomp over with surprise on his face.

“This what you’ve been doing?!” Baekhyun screeched, finally reaching the table he was sitting at. Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off Jongin’s expression, even as Baekhyun yanked him out of the booth. “You’re literally _risking your life_ to come here and eat _fries_ with a _human instead of feeding?!_ ” 

“Baek, not here.” Kyungsoo hissed. He could see the surprise melting into confusion on Jongin’s face. If Baekhyun gave it away now, Jongin would hate him for sure.

“Come on, Kyungsoo, we are supposed to take you back.” Came another familiar voice, large hands wrapping around his other arm and beginning to pull him away.

Kyungsoo panicked, struggling against the grip on his arm. He was surprised by how hard it was to even struggle, he didn’t think Chanyeol was using a lot of force. “Wait – please, wait!” He tried to sit on the ground, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol had anticipated that and held him up. 

Jongin’s expression was a mixture of angry and concerned now. “Hey!” He called, standing up and trying to grab onto Kyungsoo before he could be dragged out of the restaurant. “He doesn’t want to go with you!”

Baekhyun sighed loudly. “Look, I have no idea what is going on, but Kyungsoo is going to _die_ if he doesn’t feed soon, okay? He needs to come with us.”

Jongin’s face slipped into horror and Kyungsoo felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. “Just let me explain to him, please. Please.”

Chanyeol shared a look with Baekhyun, who sighed again before releasing Kyungsoo’s arm. “You have like, two minutes, Kyungsoo. We had to get the Elders involved since we thought you really were going to die soon.”

Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun away from him, glaring. “Fine.” He didn’t want to have this fight in front of Jongin. When Chanyeol let go of his other arm to follow Baekhyun out, Kyungsoo sunk to the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore, his vision beginning to blur again. He hadn’t realized how tired he was.

Jongin was immediately there, hands frantically touching Kyungsoo’s face, his neck, his chest, everywhere. “Are you okay? Who was that? Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo let Jongin touch him, let Jongin pull him close into a hug on the floor, let himself bask in the flames of his own feelings for Jongin one last time before pulling back. He reached a hand up to cup Jongin’s face. “I didn’t want you to find out. I swear to you, Jongin, I never wanted you to be hurt, I wouldn’t ever hurt you.”

Jongin’s face was panicked, the sunlight that had been actually shining disappearing behind a sea of dark clouds. “Of course you wouldn’t hurt me. Are you okay? What did he mean you’re dying?”

Kyungsoo knew his time with Jongin was ending now, the flames surged inside of him and Kyungsoo let himself act on his desires just this once. He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips gently to Jongin’s just as he had longed for since the first time he saw Jongin in that flickering candle light. They were as soft and warm as he had always imagined and he fought against the urge to press harder, pull Jongin closer, let the flames in his stomach consume him. He heard Jongin’s breath hitch, felt the colors pulse around him like he did the night of the party when they first spoke. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough of Jongin. Kyungsoo held back his whine of protest as he forced himself to pull away.

“Do you remember when you played with the Ouija board with Sehun and Luhan, Jongin?” He said quietly, afraid to open his eyes again and see what he was sure would be horror on Jongin’s face as he connected that dots.

“How do you even…?” He heard Jongin whisper before a quiet gasp. “A-are you what we talked to that night?” The question was so soft, so tentative, that Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not.

“I’m what humans call an incubus.” He whispered, and Kyungsoo would swear something cracked in his chest, painful enough to push the tears out from behind his still closed eyelids. “We come to this realm and feed on the life force of humans. We don’t hurt people, but we do feed off them. I – I was curious about you. I never intended to feed off you, though. I just wanted to know why your dreams were so sad… I never expected it to get this far. I never wanted you to get hurt, I never wanted you to get so involved.” Kyungsoo was holding back his sobs, staring at Jongin’s hand which had curled into a fist on the floor. “I’m so sorry, Jongin. You were never supposed to know. I’m so _so sorry_.”

Kyungsoo’s vision was starting to grow dark on the edges, the sound of his own apologies sounding further and further away. Vaguely, he heard Baekhyun yelling something again and as his vision faded to blackness, Kyungsoo saw one last glance of Jongin’s tear streaked face before he slipped into nothing.

 

Kyungsoo felt so heavy. He wasn’t sure why he was awake, he desperately wanted to escape the too heavy feeling of his limbs, his head, even his eye lids. He let out a whine of discomfort, childishly wishing to kick his legs and cry at the frustration of simply existing.

“Are you finally awake?” Came a voice from his left. Kyungsoo’s whine cut of sharply in his throat, making a strange choked noise. “Can you open your eyes?”

Kyungsoo recognized the voice as Baekhyun’s and remembered vaguely that the last time he had heard his friend’s voice, he had been angry and screaming. He didn’t exactly feel up to facing an angry Baekhyun, so he made a noncommittal grunt, keeping his too heavy eyelids firmly closed.

He heard Baekhyun sigh and felt a dip in the bed as he sat down next to him. “I don’t know how much you remember, but you’ve gotten yourself in quite the situation and we can’t let you sleep anymore.”

Kyungsoo tried to remember why he was so tired, what kind of situation would lead to Baekhyun sounding so serious. Then Kyungsoo remembered the sun, the first date over fries and the promise of milkshakes, the warmth in his chest, the vivid colors. His eyes flew open as he gasped, “ _Jongin,_ ”

He was back in his room in the Underworld, tucked into his blankets. Sitting in his desk chair was the quiet figure of Chanyeol, who seemed to be watching him with careful eyes. He felt Baekhyun’s hand push some of his hair aside. “Shhh,” he whispered. “Calm down.”

But Kyungsoo couldn’t calm down, not when he could remember what had happened. Jongin’s panicked and horrified face played behind his lids every time he blinked, which was becoming more frequent as he was trying to stop any tears from falling. It was over. He could never go back. Jongin knew the truth.

He felt the bed dip again as Chanyeol must have moved from his place in the chair to sit with Baekhyun on the bed. Together, his friends tried to calm him, tried to slow his breathing. Kyungsoo resigned himself to his fate, rejecting the anger he may have felt toward his friends for following him to Jongin’s. It would have ended anyway. 

“Why did you stop feeding, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked, brushing some of the tears from Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

Baekhyun scoffed gently from his place on Kyungsoo’s left. “You know why, Yeol. You’re so stupid, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’s tone took all of the bite out of his words and Kyungsoo thought he deserved so much worse.

“I know.” He agreed, voice low from disuse.

Baekhyun sighed again. “You could have told us, Kyungsoo. Did you know that there is a special council of Elders for situations like this?”

Kyungsoo finally looked at his friend in confusion. “Situations like what?”

“For when a demon falls in love with a human.” Baekhyun smiled at him, face full of understanding. “It isn’t as rare as you’d think, especially for demons like us.”

Kyungsoo blinked. “They have a council for that?”

Chanyeol patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder before standing. “You would have known if you had just told us. You didn’t have to starve yourself almost to death. Here we thought you had some kind of death wish and you were just in love. Only you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo blinked, having a hard time keeping up. “Wait… so what happens when a demon falls in love with a human then?”

Baekhyun stood from his place beside Kyungsoo as well. “Look, you don’t have a lot of time, so I’m going to let someone else explain that, okay? I’m glad you’re okay. You really scared us.”

“Don’t have too much fun.” Chanyeol said with a wink, leading Baekhyun out of the door. Kyungsoo simply watched them walk out, head full of more questions than answers. Who else did Baekhyun think was going to explain what was going on?

“Knock knock?” Came a quiet voice from the doorway. Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped to the tall, tanned figure, dressed in a simple white T-shirt and some sweatpants. His hair was still messy from sleep, his full lips pulled into a slight frown, dark expressive eyes full of concern. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the gasp, never having ever imagined Jongin getting anywhere near his room in the Underworld. 

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s silence as an invitation, moving into the room and shutting the door behind him. Kyungsoo watched Jongin glance around, still frozen in shock. “Just the basics in here, huh?” Jongin tried to start a conversation. Kyungsoo only had a room so that he had a space to sleep without Baekhyun and Chanyeol bothering him all the time. 

Jongin sat gingerly in the chair Chanyeol had left unoccupied by the side of the bed, still looking concerned. “This is the first time I’m seeing you outside of my own dreams.” He whispered, staring at Kyungsoo who felt his face flush at the unexpected attention.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo managed to force out, voice still thick and low from being asleep.

Jongin looked away, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. “Well, when you sort of passed out, Chanyeol took you with him and Baekhyun tried to explain to me a bit of what was going on, but I was kind of freaking out so it took a while. That’s not the point, though! I mean,” Jongin rambled, sounding nervous. “then I woke up and there was a demon council representative there to talk to me. It was sort of scary, I was still freaking out, but he was actually really nice and explained a lot about what you are – not anything bad! Just what an incubus is and how you feed.”

Kyungsoo was still in shock that Jongin was here, in the Underworld, knowing the truth, but he couldn’t let Jongin continue to freak out, it sounded like he was going to run out of air. “Slow down, Jongin. Breathe.” He reminded the human.

Those words seemed to relax Jongin a little bit and he paused to take a few breaths. “When he told me that you must not have been feeding for a long time, I was so upset. How could you not take care of yourself, Soo?”

“I –“

Jongin immediately interrupted him. “I was so upset that I asked what I could do to help and the demon guy brought up bonding with you or something like that – I’m still not totally sure how it works since I’m new to this whole demon thing.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo tried again, but Jongin simply continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

“But I said I’d do anything to help and then he told me that you’d need to feed and you’d probably be weak for a while, but if I came with him to the Underworld I could be here when you woke up. So here I am.” He finished with a shrug.

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin, completely dumbfounded. “You willingly came to the Underworld after finding out that the person you were dreaming of was a demon all along?”

“Not a demon, an incubus.” Jongin corrected. “I’m not scared, Soo.”

Never in Kyungsoo’s wildest dreams had he imagined that Jongin would find out the truth and accept it this easily. There was a swell of hope inside him as well as a nervous kind of excitement. “Did I die?”

Jongin chuckled, the sound music to Kyungsoo’s ears. “No, Soo. This is real. I traveled all the way to the freaking Underworld to tell you you’re an idiot.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop his own chuckle at that. “How so?”

“Here I was thinking I needed to try and seduce an angel or something when you were an incubus the whole time.” Jongin whined. “Do you know how long I spent trying to figure out how to make a move? Really, you’re so mean.”

Kyungsoo’s chest clenched at the thought of Jongin trying to come up with ways to seduce _him_. “What was I supposed to do?” Kyungsoo managed to ask in a breathless voice. “You’re so pure, Jongin.”

Jongin scoffed at that. “Pure? Soo, I haven’t been pure since the day I first dreamt of you.” Jongin leaned in close to whisper right in Kyungsoo’s ear. “I used to think of you before bed, you know.” He tried, sounding nervous but sexy enough to cause Kyungsoo to hold back a groan.

“Yeah? While doing what, Jongin?”

Jongin’s sexy resolve cracked, the boy sitting back up and looking anywhere but Kyungsoo, his cheeks flushed. “You know what…” he mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers again.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help laughing at the boy who had put up such a brave front. “You’re so pure you can’t even say you touched yourself and you expected me to seduce you?”

Jongin smacked Kyungsoo’s chest, face as red as a stop sign. “At least I’m trying! Why did you even come back if you weren’t attracted to me like I am to you?”

Kyungsoo had to frown at that. “Is that what you think? That I don’t want you?”

Jongin began playing with a loose string on his sweatpants, still looking anywhere but Kyungsoo’s face. “Your friends explained that you weren’t feeding and that’s why you passed out. Now seeing you in person, you look like you’re on death’s door. Why wouldn’t you use me to feed? Why would you keep coming back?”

Kyungsoo sighed, feeling his exhaustion deep into his bones. It was time to explain everything. “At first, I was just curious. I couldn’t stop wondering about you, you know. The more I visited your dreams, the sadder you seemed. I just wanted to know why. By the time we stated to talk, I knew I cared too much about you. Then it was too late.” Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand, which had paused in playing with the string. “I couldn’t just feed off of you because I didn’t want to use you like that. I didn’t want to force myself on you, I wanted you to want me, too.”

“I did want you. I _do_.” Jongin whispered, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand.

“I didn’t know. I thought you weren’t ready or that you’d reject me if you knew how I felt. Hiding my feelings to stay with you was better than risking losing you.”

“Why didn’t you keep feeding on other people, then?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself. He reached his hand up to cup the side of Jongin’s smooth face, nudging gently until Jongin’s eyes, as beautiful as the day Kyungsoo first saw them, met his own. “I don’t want anyone but you, Jongin. I couldn’t.”

“You could have died! Why couldn’t you see I wanted you, too? You’re so stupid!”

Kyungsoo ran his thumb along Jongin’s cheekbone, pleased at the new flush of pink it caused. “You thought I was an angel or something. We’re both stupid.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a freaking incubus yet you were gonna make me try and seduce _you_.” Jongin pouted again.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help chuckling at that, Jongin’s pushed out lips too cute to handle. “How can I make it up to you?”

Jongin hummed lowly in the back of his throat as he pondered an answer. “Take my virgin sacrifice.”

Kyungsoo burst into laughter at that, remembering Luhan offering Jongin up during the Ouija board session all those months ago. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get you a succubus for that? I know a few, I could just –“

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin whined, pushing Kyungsoo’s hand off his face.

The reality of what was about to happen hit Kyungsoo hard, his stomach doing flips. “It’ll be my first time with a man.” Kyungsoo said slowly, giving Jongin his last chance to back out.

“Mine, too.” The boy said, unaffected. “Stop stalling, Soo, I _want_ you.”

Kyungsoo could feel the flush on his cheeks. “I’m really weak from not feeding for so long.”

“Soo! I don’t care!” Jongin cried, throwing his hands up. “Just tell me what to do, okay?”

Kyungsoo swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. “Okay… okay, just,” he scrambled for the best way to start, wanting to impress Jongin but not very familiar with foreplay. “lay down here?” He patted the space beside him, pulling the blanket off of himself so Jongin could get underneath it as well.

Jongin rushed to obey, eyes alight with the excitement of finally getting somewhere. Kyungsoo rolled on his side so he was face to face, close enough to count each of Jongin’s lashes if he wanted to. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, voice low with desire already.

“You don’t have to ask.” Jongin sighed, exasperated. “Shut up and kiss me.”

The second time Kyungsoo’s lips met Jongin’s was even better than the first. He had time to move slowly, to tease Jongin by pulling away just long enough for the human to grow frustrated before leaning back into to trace his tongue gently along Jongin’s own lips. A tilt of his head and a slight nibble at Jongin’s bottom lip caused the boy to gasp. Kyungsoo took that opportunity to explore the inside of Jongin’s own mouth with his tongue. Jongin, seemingly nervous at first, quickly got used to Kyungsoo’s mouth on his own, using his own tongue to explore. 

As the kiss grew more intense, Kyungsoo reached a hand out to rest on Jongin’s waist, slowly scooting his body closer until they were pressed up against each other, each laying on their side. Jongin’s free hand found its way to the back of Kyungsoo’s head, gently weaving into the hair there. Kyungsoo teased the bottom of Jongin’s shirt, not actually touching the skin underneath.

Jongin pulled away from the kiss first, breathing quickly, eyes still shut. Kyungsoo used the break to kiss his way down the boy’s sharp jawline, making his way to Jongin ear. He nibbled gently on Jongin’s earlobe, chuckling breathily when Jongin’s breathing hitched. “Sensitive?” He whispered, nibbling again even softer than before. 

“Oh, god.” Jongin groaned, his hand traveling from Kyungsoo’s head down to his hip bone, where he grabbed ahold of the fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

Kyungsoo made his way around Jongin’s ear and down his neck, breathing in Jongin’s scent and sucking, not hard enough to leave marks, but enough to keep Jongin breathing quickly. Every little sound Jongin made went straight to Kyungsoo’s gut, the anticipation and excitement of finally being able to touch Jongin like this creating a tent in his pants already. 

He was too weak to do much, but he wanted to make this special for Jongin, wanted to show the boy that he meant so much more to him than anyone else he just feed off of. “Let me take care of you?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Jongin’s face. 

Jongin met his eyes with hooded lids, lips already slightly swollen from their kissing and Kyungsoo’s light biting so far. “Okay,” He agreed in a sigh, head tipping back to expose more of his neck as Kyungsoo began licking his way up again.

Sucking on a sensitive spot just underneath Jongin’s ear, Kyungsoo finally pushed up the fabric of Jongin’s shirt, letting his hand explore the warm, smooth skin underneath. Kyungsoo knew Jongin was a dancer, but he hadn’t expected to feel the lean muscles along Jongin’s stomach, a faint outline of abs. Breaking away from Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo pushed himself into a sitting position, admiring his pale hand gliding over Jongin’s honey tanned skin. 

“Let me take this off.” Kyungsoo implored, tugging at Jongin’s shirt, wanting to see more of Jongin’s smooth skin. The boy sat up enough and pulled the shirt off before Kyungsoo pushed him back down to lay on his back. 

“Aren’t you going to take yours off?” Jongin whispered, tugging on the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

Kyungsoo smirked. “Later. I’m working on you first.”

If Jongin was upset by that, he didn’t say anything. Kyungsoo crawled so that he was hovering over Jongin, knees on either side of the boy’s hips and hands boxing Jongin’s head in. Jongin stared up at him, pupils blown, and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

Jongin rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “I won’t want to stop.”

Kyungsoo flicked Jongin’s ear. “Shush. I’m being polite.”

Jongin pushed his hips up to meet Kyungsoo’s, giggling when Kyungsoo let out a hiss of pleasure as their growing erections experienced the friction they craved. “Yes, sir.”

With renewed fervor, Kyungsoo captured Jongin’s lips with his own, every now and again rolling his own hips down, enjoying the small gasps from Jongin each time he did. He added his hands to the mix, running his fingers up Jongin’s sides, across his flat stomach, feeling the way the muscles slightly contracted underneath his touches.

Jongin reciprocated the attention he was getting, ignoring Kyungsoo’s promise of taking off his shirt later and simply moving underneath the fabric and along Kyungsoo’s skin as well. Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss, hands sliding along Jongin’s arms until he reached his hands. “I told you, I’m taking care of you first.” He pulled Jongin’s hands from under his shirt and pinned them to the bed on either side of his head.

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin knew he was stronger than Kyungsoo right now. If Jongin wanted, he could have easily pulled his hands out of Kyungsoo’s grip, yet the boy simply stared at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, letting out a small moan. “Soo,”

Kyungsoo kept eye contact with Jongin, holding his arms by his head and rolling his hips, giving Jongin more friction. Jongin moaned again, eyes snapping shut for a moment before locking back onto Kyungsoo’s, who rewarded Jongin by grinding into him again. 

Leaning down near Jongin’s ear, continuing to roll his hips, enjoying the friction himself, Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin’s ear. “How about I suck you off first?” Jongin bucked up into Kyungsoo with a whine, Kyungsoo taking that as a yes.

He had never tried giving anyone a blow job before, but he had gotten plenty throughout his time. He was sure he understood at least the basics. Refusing to feel nervous, Kyungsoo kissed his way back down Jongin’s neck, letting go of his hands to start running his fingertips along Jongin’s hips and lower stomach, teasing at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Kyungsoo kept kissing his way downwards, taking a minute to run a tongue over Jongin’s nipples, sucking each and thoroughly enjoying the whines and moans spilling from Jongin’s lips. He made his way down, gliding his tongue along the lines of Jongin’s ab muscles, around his belly button, until he finally reached the edge of his sweatpants, where his fingers were still teasing.

He repositioned himself with his legs in between Jongin’s, looking up to the boy for permission. Jongin nodded, watching Kyungsoo with those dark eyes that sent a pang of desire straight to his own erection. Without wasting more time, Kyungsoo pulled both elastics, one for the sweatpants, the other for his underwear, and pulled. Jongin lifted his ass enough to help Kyungsoo pull them down enough for Jongin’s erection to finally spring free, the human hissing at the exposure to the air. Kyungsoo tried not to let his mouth go dry at the sight. Jongin had him beat in length, probably, but not in girth.

“Look at me.” Kyungsoo demanded, as he bent forward, mouth ever closer to Jongin’s cock. “I want you to watch.”

Jongin groaned, hands gripping the pillow underneath his head. “I don’t know if I – oh _god_.” He cried as Kyungsoo licked a tentative stripe up. He watched Jongin’s face closely, tracing again from the bottom of his shaft to the top, swirling his tongue over the tip. Jongin’s mouth had formed a cute little ‘o’, his cheeks flushed, eyes squeezed shut, although Kyungsoo could tell he was trying to keep his eyes open.

Kyungsoo waited for a moment Jongin was watching to wrap his lips around the tip and begin to bob up and down shallowly. The noises Jongin made only spurred Kyungsoo to want to do a better job. He alternated between using his tongue and sucking and bobbing, trying to take a little more of Jongin’s cock into his mouth at a time. He used his free hand to stroke the bottom of the shaft he hadn’t been able to get down to yet and fondle his balls. 

Jongin became more vocal as Kyungsoo watched him start to unravel. The more Kyungsoo was able to work into his mouth, the louder Jongin’s voice became. When Jongin bucked up into Kyungsoo’s mouth, it took his by surprise, but he narrowly managed to avoid gagging. He used his hands to hold Jongin’s hips in place and worked to swallow even more.

“I’m close,” Jongin gasped, and it was the signal Kyungsoo had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo bobbed his head down once, twice, and then relaxed his throat as much as he was able to go as deep as he could. Jongin’s hand immediately found its way into Kyungsoo’s hair, tugging gently as Jongin let out a deep moan. Kyungsoo fought to keep his throat relaxed, to keep a smirk off his face and he swallowed. “Oh, my _god!_ ” Jongin cried. “Soo, I’m gonna-“ Kyungsoo bobbed a little before swallowing again and felt the muscles in Jongin’s stomach contract, his last warning before a hot liquid was filling his throat. Kyungsoo worked hard to stay relaxed, to not gag and ruin this moment for Jongin, who was moaning and gripping onto Kyungsoo’s hair for dear life. 

He waited until Jongin had released his hair and gone limp before pulling away and wiping off his mouth on the back of his hand. He noticed Jongin watching him with half open eyes, and could resist smirking. “You look relaxed.” He teased. 

Jongin frowned. “I wasn’t supposed to get off by myself. You’re supposed to feed.” He whined. 

Kyungsoo shrugged, feeling a little better even from doing just that. “Giving pleasure works a bit, too. I already feel stronger than I did. Besides, we need to make a few decisions before going further.”  
Jongin propped himself up onto his forearms to look Kyungsoo in the eye. “Like what?”

Kyungsoo tried not to blush, but he was sure he failed. “Well, someone has to be prepped if you want to go further.”

Jongin laughed at that. “I’m already filled in about how gay sex works, you don’t have to look so terrified. You need to feed, so I’ll bottom and we can switch whenever after you are healthy again, okay?”  
He stared at Jongin, totally bewildered once again. “Are you sure? I think it will work the same either way, you know. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

Jongin rolled over, kicking his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. “Which is exactly why you won’t hurt me.” Jongin said, standing up in all his naked glory to open the drawer of Kyungsoo’s desk, pulling out a bottle of lube Kyungsoo had never seen before. “Chanyeol stashed this earlier for us. He says ‘you’re welcome.’” 

“Oh, my god.” Kyungsoo groaned, rolling his eyes and taking the bottle of lube from Jongin when he returned to the bed. “Are we really doing this?”

“Do you want to jerk yourself off?” Jongin countered, brushing his hand against Kyungsoo’s still very much erect cock through his own pants.

Kyungsoo tried to fight off the nerves and set his resolve. Even if this was a dream or Kyungsoo really died, Jongin offering to have sex was something he couldn’t let pass him by. Kyungsoo met Jongin’s eyes and the boy didn’t look afraid, he looked as excited and nervous as Kyungsoo himself felt. Keeping eye contact, Kyungsoo pulled up the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He hadn’t taken the initiative to feed in so long that the movement felt new and unfamiliar to him, especially with the way Jongin’s eyes traveled over his bare torso.

Kyungsoo took Jongin’s hand and gently pulled him closer. “Come here,” he whispered. Jongin stood on his knees and made his way to Kyungsoo, straddling his lap when Kyungsoo motioned for him to. Kyungsoo took a moment to stare at Jongin, hair messy and slightly damp with sweat, face flushed in excitement, before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. 

One kiss turned into two, and before either of them knew it, they were making out passionately, hands exploring each other’s bodies, taking time to memorize every dip and curve. Kyungsoo was painfully erect by now, the weight of Jongin on his lap doing him no favors. Tracing a hand down Jongin’s spine, Kyungsoo reached the gentle slope of Jongin’s ass and squeezed. Jongin broke away from the kiss with a gasp, planting kisses on Kyungsoo’s jawline while whispering “ _More,_ ”

Using strength he didn’t realize he had at the moment, Kyungsoo flipped their bodies to the side, so Jongin was once again laying on his back with Kyungsoo in between his legs. “You have to promise me that if it hurts, you’ll stop me.”

“I promise.” Jongin said fervently, pulling Kyungsoo down for another passionate kiss. 

When Jongin was squirming underneath him again, Kyungsoo pulled away to sit up. He popped open the lube, the sound somehow making the moment even more real to Kyungsoo. He looked at Jongin, who was looking back at him with nothing but trust. “You’re so beautiful.” He heard himself whisper.

“Are you stalling again?” Jongin asked, breathily. 

Kyungsoo shook his head with a small smile. “No, I just wanted to tell you.” He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing the slippering substance around to warm it up. “I thought you were beautiful the very first time I saw you.”

Jongin opened his thighs, allowing Kyungsoo access to everything. “I wish I could have known you sooner.”

Kyungsoo carefully spread some of the lube around the tiny puckered entrance before pushing his first finger in a little, watching Jongin’s face for any sign of discomfort. Jongin nodded that he was fine and Kyungsoo pushed the rest of his finger in, feeling Jongin’s tight walls constrict around him. “Fuck,” he whispered, moving gently in and out.

“You can add the second finger.” Jongin whispered. “I’m ready.” Kyungsoo again started by only pushing in his two fingers a little bit, pausing when Jongin winced. He rubbed calming circles into the skin around Jongin’s hip with his other hand and bent down to plant a soft kiss on Jongin’s lips. “Relax and it will be worth it.”

Jongin nodded again and Kyungsoo worked his two fingers in and out, mesmerized by the tightness and the heat, the way his fingers felt so fully enveloped. He wasn’t sure how long he could last in that.  
Kyungsoo noticed Jongin was only half hard at this point, so he took some of the lube in his free hand and began stroking the boy’s cock, just enough to Jongin to be sighing in content. Using that as a distraction, he began scissoring his fingers, working Jongin open even further. 

The third finger was a stretch and Kyungsoo did his best to distract Jongin from any kind of pain, pumping his hand around his cock faster, gliding around the tip, bending down for a messy kiss, even kissing along his jaw to his ear again, where he nibbled and pulled gently on the lobe there. Jongin’s breaths were closer to pants, a light sheen of sweat glistening on his tan skin. Kyungsoo had waited for this moment to search for that spot, the place where if he could just find it, it would be worth it – 

“ _Ah_ ,” Jongin gasped, bucking up into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Oh, my god, you found it.” Kyungsoo smirked at the boy, rubbing his fingers on the small spot inside of him, trying to memorize where it was so he could hit it while they had sex. 

Kyungsoo was rock hard at this point, but took extra time to make sure Jongin was stretched as far as he could handle, alternating between stroking his cock and teasing his prostate until Jongin was begging for more. Kyungsoo’s throat went dry, the moment finally here. He didn’t know how long he could last, with Jongin looking up at him like that and the walls he knew were going to be so tight…  
“Remember your promise.” He reminded Jongin, lubing up his own cock with a hiss of pleasure.

Jongin nodded frantically. “I remember, just please, _please_ , Soo.” 

Kyungsoo lined himself up and gently pushed against the ring of muscle, both him and Jongin letting out moans. Kyungsoo forced himself to watch Jongin’s face, only moving when he was relaxed, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. When Kyungsoo finally bottomed out, both him and Jongin were panting messes, Jongin clinging onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders and Kyungsoo holding himself up with hands on either side of Jongin’s head.

Their eyes met and Kyungsoo felt his stomach flip at the untamed desire in Jongin’s eyes, the want that matched his own. “God, you’re so perfect.” He moaned, using one of his hands to caress Jongin’s cheeks, his lips, the side of his neck. “I never wanted anyone as much as I want you.”

Jongin’s eyes closed tight at that, a soft keen leaving his lips. “You can move now.”

Kyungsoo started slow, body taking over from muscle memory as he focused on the little sounds Jongin made, the way Jongin’s hands pulled him closer. He sat up enough to pull Jongin’s legs up over his shoulders, searching for the spot that would make Jongin see stars.

“Soo, faster,” Jongin gasped between moans. “So…good,”

Kyungsoo obliged, continuing his search, letting out a few low groans of his own at how tight and hot Jongin felt, the waves of pleasure making him warm all over. “ _There,_ oh, my _god, ah,_ ” Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo leaned forward just a little bit. Focusing entirely on hitting that spot again, Kyungsoo continued to case their release. 

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not after so long without feeding. He pulled out, ignoring Jongin’s adorable whine of protest. “Hands and knees, Jongin.” He demanded, surprised when Jongin moved into position quickly without a word. Kneeling behind him, Kyungsoo re-entered quickly, causing Jongin to yelp.

It was easier to find Jongin’s prostate from this position, his moans rising in pitch. Kyungsoo reached around and wrapped a hand around Jongin’s cock, pulling in time with his thrusts. Jongin’s moans were closer to sobs when Kyungsoo could make out the words ‘so close’. Knowing the end was near, feeling his own climax start to build, Kyungsoo gave it everything he had, rhythm becoming sporadic, yet Jongin didn’t seem to mind.

Jongin came first, with a scream that was muffled by a hasty hand, Kyungsoo could feel the spurts of hot cum spilling out onto the blanket below. Kyungsoo came only a few thrusts behind, burying is face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and letting out a long, low groan.

Jongin collapsed onto the bed, totally spent. Kyungsoo maneuvered his body to land to the side of Jongin, not wanting to crush him. They lay in silence, both trying to catch their breath, before Jongin whispered, “Are you okay now?”

Kyungsoo smiled, feeling the thrum of sex and the energy that came from feeding in his body. “I’m okay now. Thank you, Jongin.”

The boy rolled over just enough to cuddle into Kyungsoo’s side. “Good, because I sort of don’t want to live without you now.”

“I don’t think you have a choice, I like you too much.” Kyungsoo yawned, curling closer to Jongin’s chest and letting himself fall asleep.

 

 

“You haven’t dreamt of your dad in a while.” Kyungsoo noted, laying out the picnic blanket on the soft white sand where they were going to watch the sunset. It had been about a year since Jongin had come out to his parents and a few months since the last time Kyungsoo remembered seeing the dream-version of Jongin’s father.

Jongin shrugged, placing the picnic basket next to them and sitting down heavily, pulling Kyungsoo next to him. “I think he is getting used to the idea. It’s nice not to be scared of what he’d think of me all the time. Did I tell you he bought a front row seats to see my dance company perform?”

Kyungsoo smiled, taking Jongin’s hand and linking their fingers together. “No, but that’s great news. I always told you they would still be proud of you.”

Jongin chuckled. “You did. Heck, even Sehun and Luhan told me everything would be fine. It just took me a while to process it myself. How are Chanyeol and Baekhyun these days? It’s been a while since I visited the Underworld.”

Kyungsoo groaned. “As annoying as ever, really. At least they don’t bother me about going to weird orgies with them anymore.”

“I’ll take credit for that, you’re welcome.” Jongin boasted, showing off his half-moon eye smile.

“How could I ever repay you?” Kyungsoo asked, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Jongin pretended to think about it. “Take my virgin sacrifice!”

Kyungsoo and Jongin both laughed heartily. “I think that ship has sailed, my friend. It’s been, what? Almost two years? Are you ever going to let that reference die?”

Jongin shrugged, still smiling brightly. “It’s like, the inside joke of how we met! Why do you want to kill it?”

“Because whenever you bring it up, it always comes with –“

“- how much I can’t believe you almost died instead of just having sex with me.” Jongin huffed, pretending to be offended like he always did, even though they had crossed that bridge years ago.  
“Yeah, well, Luhan still probably should’ve summoned a succubus.”

Jongin turned towards Kyungsoo, a serious expression on his face. “You know how grateful I am that you came, right? You know this is a joke? You know I love you?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jongin. We’ve been over this. And I love you, too.”


End file.
